


Inspiration

by renysen



Series: Victuuri Week 2018 [3]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Day 3, M/M, Pre-Series, Prompt: Inspiration, Victuuri Week, Victuuri Week 2018
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-02
Updated: 2018-02-02
Packaged: 2019-03-12 15:03:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 436
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13549821
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/renysen/pseuds/renysen
Summary: He loved the world and the infinite possibility that everything had to produce beauty, to inspire.Then Yuuri Katsuki entered his life.





	Inspiration

Coreographing was one of the lifelines in Viktor’s life. It’s his connection to the ice even when he can’t be on it. Another way to live his love for ice skating, his mirror was his best friend and videos of dancing his inspiration.

 

He learned grace under Lilia, technique under Yakov and beauty from his parents. He looked at Lilia the longest, her expressive face, her long limbs, her sharp movements sharped to perfection. His parents each artist in their own regard, had different sources from which to take their inspiration to broaden his mind in ways that the rest of the world just couldn’t keep up.

 

He loved the world and the infinite possibility that everything had to produce beauty, to inspire.

 

Then Yuuri Katsuki entered his life.

 

With a flick of his wrist, a turn of his hips and Viktor had no doubt that Yuuri was his fan. That those delicate, exquisite step sequences were inspired by him but taken elsewhere by his own talent.

 

The sensuality, the emotion, the press of those lips and opening of his eyes, it all spoke louder than Viktor had expected it to.

 

Sochi really did him no justice.

 

Even so, the heartbreak, the broken heart, the crying eyes, the pain in each step and the desperate nature of his panic. It was a cacophany of movement that was as painful to see as it must have been to feel. The dazzling rawness of true pain and the building blocks of another kind of performance.

 

His attempts to return to the mood of his program are like a broken record that constantly breaks the rhythm in the music. The jumps in the program a more clear example.

 

 _ _Stammi Vicino__  fits him like a glove and Viktor feels bitter.

 

All of that raw talent, all that beauty and emotion. It’s like a plea in the night, a siren’s seductive call, the forbidden fruit of Eden, all things that can be seen but cannot be touched.

 

Viktor wants to skate against Yuuri.

 

He wants to dance with Yuuri again and feel alive again. Those moves that he could only enjoy alone on the ice were shared on that dancefloor. The coreography that moved together despite being made separately, breathtaking, and he wants that again.

 

Something so similar to his own but never his. Something that brings out ideas he had never considered before. Something that he can have forever.

 

Hasetsu calls his name, Yuuri the seductive present to be unraveled and a dance to coreograph he will loving call their ‘reunion’. Something surprising and bold, something like falling in love.

 


End file.
